Birthday gift of a late night kiss
by ForeverChocolateRoses
Summary: The Legion holds a late-night party for Lightning Lad's birthday. And one gift stands out the most.


Garth's mind drifted in and out of consciousness as he stared at the bright computer screens in the monitor room. He hated this job, he had thought that being a hero would just be fighting bad guys and rescuing damsels in distress but _no, _he had to keep watching the screens in case anyone _broke in. _Despite the fact he couldn't fathom how anyone could be stupid enough to break into a building of superpowered teenagers.

He glanced at the wall clock, taking a few moments to read it through his hazy state. It read to be just after midnight.

_Well, here's to another year, _he thought to himself; on the turn of the clock, it had become his birthday. He tapped a few buttons on one of the many screens, trying to calculate what time with was back home on Winath. It may have been his birthday, but it was also that of his twin sister.

Ayla's young face popped up on the screen, grinning with glee.

"Happy birthday, Garth!" she shouted.

"Right back atcha, _little sis_," he joked.

"Shut up, Garth! We're still twins!" she pouted childishly.

"And that explains why we're ten years apart," he rolled his eyes, laughing; Ayla stuck out her tongue at him and giggled with him.

"Hey, put Mom and Dad on the line, will ya?"

"Sure thing!" she bounced off, yelling for her parents.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" his mother waved at him.

"Hey guys," he smiled at them, it had been too long since he had seen them all.

The talked on for a good half-hour, Ayla reappearing and joining the conversation about half-way through.

"Okay, my shift is about to end and I seriously need some shut eye. I'll see you soon. Love ya."

They said their last goodbyes and the screen shut down, immersing the room in total darkness. Garth sighed and pulled himself off his chair; he trudged out the door, yawning, just wanting to collapse on his bed and get a few hours of blissful unawareness.

As the one of the last doors slid open for him, he was broken out of his dozy state by the loud shout of,

"Surprise!"

Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl ran over to him and threw their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday!" they yelled.

He looked around to see banners strewn haphazardly across the room and a large sign reading "Happy Birthday, Lightning Lad!"

"You guys did this for me?" he said.

"Who else would we be doing it for?" a soft voice rang out from behind him.

He turned around and smiled at her,

"Hey, Imra."

"Happy birthday, Garth," she looked up at him with caring pink eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Did you organise this?"

"We all did," another voice called out from behind the embracing friends.

"Of course you did, Cos," he rolled his eyes.

Rokk punched him lightly on the arm; they may have argued constantly, but they had been friends for a long time.

There must have been a good fifteen other Legionnaires to greet him with smiling faces and warm wishes. Given the lateness of the whole event, most people were yawning and rubbing their bleary eyes only a little while in; by the time they had eaten cake, only about six hadn't dispersed, the others leaving for bed or their duties.

Those who stayed had simply crashed on one of the huge sofas, one of Bouncing Boy's old 21st Century movies on mute played in the background. Most had started to doze off, Garth included. Imra shuffled forward from her position of leaning on his arm and shook him gently.

"Hey, Garth?"

"Huh..? Yeah?" he replied sluggishly.

She placed her palm lightly on his cheek and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Happy birthday," she muttered lightly, placing her head on his shoulders before she had time to see his cheeks light up a dark scarlet.

"Thanks," he whispered, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Birthday gift for Supersoda! Already posted it dA but I may as well post it here too. (And I am sorry for that hideous sham of a title)**


End file.
